Pokemon Platinum: Danime's Adventure!
by DanimePlatinum
Summary: Pokemon Trainers Danime, Dawn, and Pearl start their journey to become the best Trainers ever! They meet Lucas and travel the Sinnoh region having lots of fun (and help the Professor), but Team Galactic is in the way... Who in the UNIVERSE are these people! Rated T for slight language.
1. The Beginning of the Adventure!

_August 27… 1:02 p.m.… Twinleaf Town…_

_Where is Pearl? _I thought impatiently and frustrated as I paced back and forth in our bedroom. Today is the day that my sister Dawn, my friend Pearl, and I get our starter Pokemon! I know I forget a bunch of dates, but today is just so important I couldn't simply forget it. I even packed all my PokeDollars and stuff! Dawn has all the other important items such as a list, and I've paced for so long that I don't think I can feel my legs… I mean, I still can, but I guess I wanted to express how… bored I am?

It's far past 12:30 and Pearl is LATE. Pearl is never late because of he's totally impatient, stubborn, and rushes a lot. I know him well. Why is he delaying us?

I finally slumped down on my bed, sighing. Pearl may have a douche-bag personality, but he's always so nice to us. This is a very unlikely thought, but I think he's ditching us…

I sound like I hate Pearl, right? Well, I actually like his short-temper, and I've always admired his determination. Even though I think that, I doubt he'll be a better Trainer than me. I just love that boy… Sorry. Forget that 'love' part!

Suddenly, Dawn and I hear a door slam and stomping footsteps rushing up the stairs. We nod our heads in silent agreement on who it is.

"It's Pearl," Dawn says. I rolled my eyes as if to say 'no freaking duh.' In almost a second later, our bedroom door slams open so hard that I think it's about to break open.

Indeed it was that hyperactive Pearl… He looked as angry as ever, but I didn't mind it because it's only his normal angry face. I could tell Dawn wanted to hide behind something, as if Ancient Power was going to hit her.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?!" Pearl exploded. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU AT ROUTE 201 FOREVER!" I was surprised that he was actually that patient to wait about 30 minutes.

I glanced back at Dawn, and she looked like she was about to cry and Pearl HATES it when girls cry. He even backed off.

Now before things get worse, I put my hand up and said, "Okay! We're all here and happy! Lez go!" And without saying another word, I headed down the stairs. I took a glance peek me and Dawn and Pearl followed right behind. I wondered why Pearl didn't push me out of the way to get down the stairs faster.

"'Kay, Mom! We're all accounted for and we're ready to go!" I announced.

"Awesome, Danime! Be extra careful on your journey and look out for each other," Mom told us. "Also…"

Before Mom could say anything else, Pearl interrupted, "I forgot something at home! Danime, Dawn, meet me at ROUTE 201 or I'll fine you 1 million PokeDollars!" Then he blasted out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I could swear I see cracks on the doorknob…

Mom sighed, "Pearl is going to owe me a new door, isn't he?" Mom handed Dawn a Poffin Case.

"Oh, Mother, thank you very much!" Dawn thanked as she took the case from Mom. "What else were you going to say before Pearl ran off?"

"Just be careful when going in the tall grass. Wild Pokemon might attack you," Mom said, like I didn't know that already. Then Mom got a little teary. "My two daughters going on an adventure of their own… Your father would be proud of you." Dawn and I don't really know our dad really well. What I think he did was leave the region when we were just babies, but I don't know for sure. I don't ask about him.

"Alrighty, Mom! We don't want to keep Pearl waiting any longer!" I said. Dawn and I looked out the window at the same time and saw Pearl rush out his house and on to Route 201. Terry, Pearl's neighbor, tried to wave 'hi' to him, but Pearl was just too fast to notice him. Terry knows that the three of us are going to be gone.

Dawn and I said good-bye at the same time, except Dawn always says 'Mother' instead of Mom. We headed out the door with our heads held high and our spirits filled with joy.

Y'know, manners and Trainer skills are what I'm going to work on once we all start our journey. Pearl will probably leave me and Dawn in the dust to be one step ahead of us. That boy…

Dawn and I left Twinleaf Town (and waved hello to Terry) and saw Pearl up ahead tapping his foot and checking his watch.


	2. Gettin' Our Starter Pokemon!

**A/N: So! How'ya liking the story so far? It's my first story, and the first chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be...**

**Happy Reading! ~Danime**

_1:13 p.m…._

"Too slow!" Pearl said a bit too abruptly once he saw us. Okay, Pearl _seriously _needs a break. I know he's always impatient, but why be impatient when he's only been here for a minutes? Oh well. I can't change who he is.

He crossed his arms and looked at the direction where Sandgem Town was. Sandgem Town is where the Pokemon Lab and our starter Pokemon are at. We all made an agreement on which starter Pokemon we are going to get so we don't have to 'fight' over what Pokemon we're going to be buddies with. Of course, Pearl will get the advantaged-type Pokemon, but I have plans to counter that. "The only way to get to the Professor's lab is through the tall grass!" Pearl stated loudly. True, I can't see another way around.

"But Pearl, we can't go through the tall grass! Wild Pokemon might attack us! We are _defenseless,_" Dawn quickly said with a worried tone. I nodded in agreement.

"Pearl, Dawn is right," I agreed, "_For once._" Dawn pursed her lips when I said 'for once.' Pearl put both hands on my shoulder and went kinda close to me. At the same time, I tried not to blush and I thought _Um, you're invading my personal space…_ I look at Dawn indirectly and I can tell she's thinking _I know you like him._

"Look Danime, there is no other way. Trust me on my plan, okay?" He put his hands off my shoulder and I felt like I could actually breathe. "No Pokemon will come out if we run through the tall grass! We'll be safe! Of course, you won't be safe if you're a Slowpoke." I wasn't very assured by that plan…

Pearl took several steps back to do a running start.

_He was the fastest runner when we went to school, so what in the world would happen to him? _I thought.

Finally, Pearl ran as fast as he can towards the tall grass and…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" We all heard that one-too-familiar voice… It sounded like an old dude. Could it be…?

Pearl was just inches away from the grass when he stopped. He looked rather irritated for a split-second and muttered, "Dammit" under his breath, but it was only for that split-second.

It was Professor Rowan running towards us. When he got to us, he asked us sternly, "What are you three children doing, running through the tall grass?" Ah, he assumes _all _of us were trying to run through the grass? Jeezums.

Pearl started to stutter and sweat. I love it when- never mind. "I… umm… Actually, it was… er… me who was… uhh… going to go through the tall grass…" Pearl managed to get the words out. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He may be a dummy, but he is certainly sincere and honest. Yep, he has a heart. "You can, uh, give starter Pokemon to my friends here…"

"Hm… What would reckless children do with their Pokemon…? Should I put them in that path?" Then Professor Rowan nodded, signalizing acceptance in Pearl. "I like your honesty. You may all receive your starter Pokemon. Do you have your Pokemon Pass?"

We all have our Pokemon Pass, which has our names and gives us permission to care for a starter Pokemon. That's one of the few items I forgot to mention to you, audience… Yeppers, 'Danime the Forgetful.' The Professor gives the 'okay' to the parent(s) of the starting Trainers that they are allowed to get Starter Pokemon.

I, Danime, will receive Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon; Dawn, Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon; Pearl, Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Pearl picked the advantage (like I said) but I don't care. I have a plan to counter that. As for Dawn, she picked a "super-cute" Pokemon for Contests. She obviously wants to take after Mom and become a great Pokemon Coordinator. Mom told us once that when she was younger, she won in several Master Ranks in different types of categories. It's a neat recognition but it's not something that I want to do. I want to be an awesome Pokemon Trainer and beat the Champion.

I'm not going to be selfish about it though. I have great, big feelings!

Professor Rowan was mumbling something about a briefcase when a boy with a red hat and blue hair (just like Dawn and I!) about our age was running towards us with a briefcase. I don't think it was a coincidence; the boy is probably the Professor's assistant.

"Professor! You forgot the case back at Lake Verity!" The dude huffed in tiredness. Then he looked – no, _stared - _at Dawn, but she didn't notice it. I wouldn't say 'trying to be sexy,' but it was close to that. To put it nicely, it was a 'goddamn-she's-beautiful' expression.

I wanted to scream, "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT MY SISTER THAT WAY!" but I glued my lips together. I freaking hate romance.

"Huh? Who are these people?" The boy asked like he has no interest in my sister. I _had_ to roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips (which weren't very good signs), which made my sister raise an eyebrow and elbow at me.

Professor Rowan only managed to say, "Lucas-" but Pearl butted in excitedly, "We're gettin' our starter Pokemon!"

I narrowed my eyes at Pearl and said quickly and firmly, "Speak when you're spoken to and-" I pointed to the dude in the red hat, "he was talking to-"

"Stop," Both Professor Rowan and Dawn told me. I shut up after that.

After Lucas (I think that's his name?) squabbled about, "Sir, you just came back from the Kanto region, take a break," Professor Rowan told him insightedly, "Lucas, there is a time and place when people meet Pokemon, and I believe this is the time for them. You are even the same age as these young people."

Lucas-boy nodded in understanding, set the briefcase down and unlatched it. Inside were the three Pokeballs the three of us have been waiting for. Pearl's blue eyes were shining brightly and fiercely… I've never seen them like that before.

As Lucas pressed the buttons on the Pokeballs, I felt the rush of jubilance. I'm sure Dawn did too. There were the three Pokemon we expected.

We walked over to our chosen Pokemon without say. Turtwig, my very first Pokemon. I smiled warmly at him and pet his shell, and Turtwig looked delighted to have me as a Trainer. Chimchar was just like Pearl; energetic. It looked like they were forming a special bond extremely quick! Dawn picked Piplup up and smiled.

"They look so cute when they're just on the first stage of evolution," Dawn stated. She gave Piplup an Everstone to hold. She doesn't want Piplup to evolve because she is aiming for Cute and Beauty contests. Dawn was Dawn anyways. Just because we are twins doesn't mean we are exactly alike. I think of us as antonyms.

"You are all satisfied with the Pokemon you are with, children?" The Professor asked. We simultaneously replied, "Of course!"

Then the Professor parted from us, saying good-bye. Lucas was still looking at Dawn…

"Lucas, Professor Rowan is leaving," Dawn told Lucas-boy. Then she tilted her head. "Are you all-right?"

"Oh! Um, sorry folks," Lucas escaped his state of staring. I can see red in his cheeks. "Catch you later sometime, guys." He caught up with the Professor without looking back to see Dawn.

After they were out of sight, Pearl was having an 'energy attack.' Ohhhh great! I knew what was coming… It's the moment he's been waiting for his whole life…

"DANIME!" Pearl shouted as he zipped right in my personal space. "Hehe, we're Pokemon Trainers now. Y'know what that means?"

"Um, no, and I don't need to know," I said boredly. My face didn't agree with my voice.

I could swear I saw a grin on Pearl before it turned into fake anger. "Fine! I don't need to waste time wanting to battle a _girl_!"

That really pushed my buttons! "YOU WANT A FIGHT?! Then you'll get a fight, PEARL!" Dawn stifled a giggle then I glared at her.

"Haha! That's the spirit!" Pearl laughed. Dawn stood aside to leave us room to battle.

"We're going to win, Turtwig," I assured my Pokemon.


End file.
